


Apology

by jennyb257 (weirdosayswhat)



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdosayswhat/pseuds/jennyb257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has something to get off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

He saw her standing there, leaning against the railing, her crimson scarf flying. He debated for a moment on whether or not to approach her, and found his feet were already moving.

She didn't turn as he stepped up next to her. She continued to look forward, watching the cool blue water as the Nautilus cut through it like a knife. She wanted to say something, but bit her tongue. She knew if given the chance she would say something she'd regret.

Dorian finally spoke. "Mina."

She hesitated, turned. Her heart jumped when their eyes met, and she realized again how much she had loved him once. She forced a smile. "Hello, Dorian."

"Mina," he said again. "Do you still hate me?"

She glared at him. "Hate you? Now, Dorian, why would I hate you? You only broke my heart." She smiled again, but on the inside she was screaming.

Dorian frowned. He placed one hand next to hers on the railing. "I never meant to hurt you," he sighed.

Mina swiped a strand of hair from her ashen face. She was praying that he would just walk away. She was not in the mood for reminiscing.

"I know I caused you a great deal of pain, but I wish you would forgive me. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." He paused. "You don't know how lovely you are." He reached for her hand.

"Don't flatter yourself, Dorian." And with a turn of her heel, he was behind her.


End file.
